


Passing Notes

by Hiway202



Category: Danny Phantom, Victorious
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Letters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Casper High and Hollywood Arts become pen pals to each other. But, will all chaos erupt when Danny ends up writing to Tori, Tucker to Rex who hates geeks, Sam to an overly preppy girl named Cat, Jazz to a girl named Jade with a secret for no one to know (that Jazz is determined to find out), Paulina to Beck, a cutie with a jealous girlfriend, Dash to Robbie, a major geek. Kwan to Sinjin who is crazy weird, and Star to Trina who both think the other is annoying.





	Passing Notes

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

The clock tick tocked on and on throughout the boring classroom. Second period English with Lancer was a drag. He just talked and talked and talked. Who cares what Romeo said to Juliet in that stupid balcony sense. Shakespeare wasn't alive anymore anyway.

Twenty-two minutes left. Twenty-one. Twenty.

Danny sighed and put his head down on his desk. Will this class ever end?

"Oh, I almost forget. I have a very exciting assignment for you," Lancer suddenly says, making the class groan. Not only is it an asignment, but when Mr. Lancer says it's exciting, it isn't. "I located a school in Hollywood called Hollywood Arts. We signed up for an exchange program with them and Casper High is going to be exchanging letters with Hollywood Arts. Isn't that exciting?" There are some mumbles throughout the room.

"We will be drawing names at random from a hat. You will chose a student and immediately start writing a letter in class. The letter will be due at the end so we can send them as soon as possible. Any questions?" The room is silent.

"Okay. Every letter written should be at least a paragraph long." He starts passing around the hat. "You may begin."

The first person picks a name. "Havilah Plaster," he reads out loud.

The next person: "Laura Johnson."

"Abigail Holland."

"Katie McDonald."

"Sydney Jones."

The hat ends up in front of Star. "Trina Vega," she reads.

Then, it's Kwan's turn. "Sinjin Van Cleef."

Paulina's: "Beck Oliver."

Dash: "Robbie Shapiro."

It goes around the room some more and a few more names are picked:

"Michala Scholkowfsky."

"Kathryn Campbell."

"Ricki Lee Korba."

Then it comes to Valerie. She reaches inside and pulls out the name, "Andre Harris."

It gets passed to a blonde who draws the name Jasmyn Rhode-Moe.

Then, it finally lands on the Goth's desk. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were the finally three in the class and, therefore, there are only three names left in the hat. Sam grabs a name and reads it. "Caterina Valentine."

Tucker's turn is next. "Rex Powers," he reads. "Darn it! I wanted a chick!"

Danny sighs as he takes the hat and dumps the remaining name onto his desk. "Victoria Vega," it reads. He stares at the name for a few minutes before taking out a piece of paper and beginning to write:

_Dear Victoria Vega,_

_My name is Daniel Fenton. I'm 15 and in tenth grade._

Danny grumbles as he crumbles up his letter. That sounded too cheesy. He pulls out another piece of binder paper and starts again.

_Dear Victoria Vega,_

_I am Daniel Fenton, but most people call me Danny. I'm fifteen and in tenth grade._

He sighs. That sounds even worse, but there's absolutely no way to make this not cheesy. He continues:

_I go to a small school in a small town, but you probably know that already if your English teacher told you where we're from like ours told us about you. Anyways, just in case you don't already know, I go to Casper High School in Amity Park, New York. Casper is a stupid school. We get so many ghost attacks._

_Anyways, so what's life like in LA? Do you know any famous people? What's it like at Hollywood Arts? Well, I'm out of questions and class ends in a few minutes. Bye._

_-Danny_

"If you finish your letter today, please put it in an envelope that you can find on my desk. Write your pen pal's first and last name on the envelope then place them in a pile on my desk."

So with that, Danny walks up to the front of the room, picks up an envelope, messily scribbles _Victoria Vega_ on it, and licks the envelope shut.


End file.
